Queria verla de nuevo
by Odeth Okami W
Summary: No podía dormir, asi que hice esto. Una historia corta de amistad y tragedia, en la que los diálogos son de pensamiento libre del lector.


**Pues, les debo una disculpa gigante, no he subido capítulos de Los Guardianes porque no he tenido ideas (que pésimo, ¿no?) Lo bueno, es que he escrito otras cosas (nada que ver con la historia), ejemplo de esas cosas, es esta mini historia que es o trate de hacerla trágica (para que ustedes lloren un rato por esto. Jajaja, soy tan mala xD) En fin, lo dejare por aquí, si les gusta comenten, si no, igual comenten, tratare de ser mejor en el próximo.**

Día 1. -Llamada- 

¿Hola?

 _-No sirves de nada._

Tenía razón, no sabía hacer nada bien, nada, absolutamente nada, todo lo que intentaba resultaba en fracaso, cuando hablaba con alguien terminaba sola por decir algo tonto.

Día 2. -Llamada-

¿Hola?

 _-Nadie te soporta._

Lo sabía, nadie tenía la paciencia para explicarle las cosas, mujer, tu hija no puede, hombre, tu mujer matará a tu hija, no, no la golpees también, solo ten paciencia y explica de nuevo.

Día 5-Llamada-

¿Hola?

 _-¿Vas a morir, que esperas? ¿Quieres sufrir más?_

No, no quiere seguir sufriendo, quiere terminar ya, pero no puede, no se arma de valor completamente.

Día 6-Llamada-

¿Hola?

 **~Ten, te presento una amiga.**

¿Hola que tal? (Parece una buena chica) **[...]** Bonito nombre **[...]** g-gracias **[...]** enserio, nadie me había dicho eso jamás **[...]** No mucho, casi no tengo amigos (No tengo ningún amigo, creo que esta es la charla más larga que he tenido) **[...]** ¿Enserio? ¿Lo serías?] **[...]** ¡Qué bien!

Día 20. -Llamada-

¿Hola?

 **~Espero estés más calmada con tu nueva amiga. Sí que lo estaba, había mejorado en casi todo, ella parecía ser un ángel, comenzaba a comprender más rápido, tenía unos amigos, pocos pero tenía buenas relaciones con ellos.**

Día 42. -Llamada-

¿Hola?

- _Sí, tonta, regresé, ¿quién es ella? ¿Tú amiga? Jajaja, que cosas contigo_.

No, no, no ¡no! No podía volver a caer. ¡Alto! O-Oye, no te vallas, no me dejes, por favor **[...]** Quédate conmigo **[...]** Vas a recuperarte, solo espera, ya casi llegamos **[...]** ¡Tranquila! ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡Te quiero mucho! **[...]** No, no no!

Día 45. -Llamada-

Hola...

 _-¿Que ha sido de tu vida estos últimos días? ¿Todo bien o de maravilla?_

Terrible, simplemente terrible, su mejor amiga había muerto en un asalto a mano armada saliendo de unas compras, no podía dejar de recordar su rostro al abrazarse a ella para que no fuera herida.

Día 46. -Llamada-

¿Sí?

 _-¿Qué se siente saber que eres culpable por la muerte de tan encantadora chica?_

Pésimo, horrible, no sabía que hacer, no sabía a donde recurrir, no tenía una mano que acariciara suavemente su cabello cuando estaba triste o deprimida por alguna cosa. No tenía con quien hablar.

Día 47. -Llamada-

Hola...

 _¿Estas lista para ir al funeral de tu "amiga"?_

No, no estaba lista, no quería ver a su amiga en un cajón, no quería ver su pálido rostro, no quería recordar su muerte, no quería…

Día 50. -Llamada-

Diga...

 **~Oye, estas realmente mal, deberías dejar de llorar, tus ojos están muy hinchados. Por favor, no llores más.**

No sabe que más hacer, la partida de su única mejor amiga realmente le afecto, lleva 5 días llamando a su teléfono solo para oír su voz en el tono del buzón.

Día 51. -Llamada-

Que...

 **~ ¿Que haces? Deja esas pastillas. Ey! ¡Deja eso! No quería nada, simplemente quería verla de nuevo.**

Día 59. -Llamada-

¿Qué?

 **~Por favor, basta, no logras nada con ver tu sangre salir, detente por favor.**

¡No! ¡No quería detenerse! ¡Quería terminar ya! Solo quería verla de nuevo.

Día 62. -Llamada-

¿Qué?

 **~Ve a comprar una bebida refrescante, solo haz eso.**

Tenía sed, no había probado el sabor de un jugo o de una soda en días, solo alcohol y drogas. Sólo quería verla de nuevo.

Día 62, 13:45 horas.

 **~Camina tranquila, mantén la vista hacia enfrente. Espera, mira el semáforo. Espera [...] ¡Cuidado!**

Día 62, 14:15 horas.

 **~Tonta, tonta, tonta. Porque no tuviste cuidado. Mira que ha sucedido ahora...**

Estoy entre una línea delgada entre la vida y la muerte. Puedo escuchar voces, pero las escucho demasiado lejos **[...]** debería caminar, pero, ¿hacia dónde? Todo está oscuro. Quiero buscar su voz.

Día 62, 14:25 horas.

 **~ ¿Porque caminas tanto? Para un momento.**

*se detiene* aquí está... El final del túnel... ¿Debería cruzar? **[...]** *camina y se pierde entre la luz pura*

Día 62. 14:30 hrs.

¿Hola?

 **~ ¡Hola! ¡Te veo de nuevo!**

Te extrañe demasiado...

 **~No me gustó verte hacer todo eso, me sentía triste, te hablaba pero tú no me oías.**

Perdón, estaba sorda y cegada por el dolor...

 **~Parece que todo eso no fue lo que te trajo aquí...**

No... Fue un estúpido auto.

 **~Tranquila. Todo pasó, ahora todo va a estar bien. Tienes que volver, siempre estaré contigo, ¡Te quiero demasiado! Hasta otra vida :')**

Día 63.

Después de todo, sólo quería verla de nuevo... Y la vi, con esa hermosa sonrisa cálida que ilumina mi día. Desde aquél terrible día, sé que ella está a mi lado, cuidando de mí, desde otra vida...

 **Eso fue todo, espero es haya gustado un poco (o mucho jaja) no sé porque como categoría puse Wolf's rain (estoy bien jhfsafdsfd) jajaja, en fin, subiré otro al azar por semana :3 adiu**


End file.
